Common Bonds
by Emilee1
Summary: There's another family cursed by the Chinese zodiac. Many new secrets and surprises unfold as the Sohma family meets this other mysterious family. Akito and the other family leader have other evil plans as well. Read to find out what happens.
1. Two New Students

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.

Author's Notes: Two girls come to Tohru's school who are cousins. What happens when Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru witness an event that could change their life? Do these girls have more in common with the Sohma family than they first thought? KOURTNI A.K.A. LILBLAZINCHICA THANKS FOR THE HELP WITH THE NAMES!

Common Bonds  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: Two New Students

* * *

The teacher stood in front of the class trying to calm them down. They were throwing paper and most of the girls were talking; with the acception of Tohru and Yuki talking.

"So Miss Honda, how has work been for you lately?" Yuki asked dodging paper airplanes flying through the air.

"Oh everything's great! I might just get a promotion from all the hard work I have been doing." Tohru replied cheerfully smiling.

"You really must not work yourself too hard."

"At least she does work unlike some damn rat we all know." Kyo butted in on the conversation of course having a negative reply about Yuki.

"Well you don't do anything either, and besides who asked your opinion?" Yuki asked smugly.

"You damn rat!" Kyo was cut short by the teacher finally quieting the class down.

"Class we have to new students here today. Their names are Kourutsuni and Emiree Kirugureru. Please welcome them nicely and no more paper throwing!" said the teacher throwing a paper airplane into the garbage can.

Kourutsuni had lavender colored hair just below her shoulders. Her bangs swooped to the side covering her left eye. Her eyes were a dark brown color. She wore flared blue jeans, a black short sleeved Chemical Romance shirt with a red heart, black and pink shoes, with a black studded belt. She also had on a red, yellow, and green striped wrist band and a watch.

Emiree had bright orange hair that went far below her shoulders. Her eyes were fiery red giving you chills if you looked straight into them. She didn't have on much makeup; just some glitter eye shadow, powder, blush, and mascara, with pink lip gloss of course. She wore camouflage capris that tied at the bottom, and a cream colored top. The top was spaghetti strapped with lace lining the top. It split up the center showing a small portion of her midriff. She wore flip flops that had cats in camouflage on them.

The two girls stepped away from each other going to different desks across the room.

"I don't think they like one another." Tohru stated looked at both of them.

She walked over to Kourutsuni, "Hi my name is Tohru Honda! It is nice to meet you," Tohru reached her hand out smiling. "Since you and Emiree have the same last names, are you sisters?"

She looked at Tohru with shock in her eyes.

"I would never be a sister to her. She is foolish like all of her kind. We are cousins." Kourutsuni replied mysteriously.

"Oh I see. Do you not like each other?" Tohru took a step back.

"No not at all. We fight all the time but she always loses."

Tohru blinked a few times hearing this. "My two friends, Yuki and Kyo," she pointed to them, "They fight all the time too. Class is about to start, I will talk to you later."

"All right." Kourutsuni laid her head on the desk.

She walked over to Emiree, "Hi my name is Tohru Honda!"

"Do you want a medal or something?" Emiree replied smugly.

Tohru held her hands up in defense. "No I was just introducing myself. Maybe we could be friends?"

"I don't need friends. All I need is more training so I can beat that damn Kourutsuni!" shouted Emiree hitting her desk making the whole class look around.

"Oh I guess I will just be going now." Tohru walked back over to Kyo and Yuki who were arguing once again.

"Those two girls really sound just like you two. Kourutsuni sounds like you, Yuki, and Emiree sounds like you, Kyo. It is really strange."

* * *

Author's Notes: Kourtni, if I got any of your description wrong, just tell me, and I'll fix it. 


	2. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: It's been a while. Let's just say "sever writer's block." On with the story!

Common Bonds

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 2: What Happpened?

* * *

**Ring**

"Finally, I didn't think that class was ever going to end," Kyo grumbled putting his arms behind his head and walking towards the door.

Yuki looked at him and sighed, "You know, it gets really boring hearing you complain all the time."

Kyo looked at him showing his cat like fangs, "What did you say you damn rat?"

"Kyo!" the teacher said, "don't ever say words like that in class. You have after school detention young man."

"See what you get?" Yuki laughed.

"Just shut up you...,"the teacher was looking at him, "um you rat."

Emiree walked over to Kyo who was reading his detention slip. "I don't see why you should get in trouble for that. I say damn rat all the time and it never gets me in trouble."

Kyo looked at her curiously, "Why would you say that?"

Kourutsuni shot her a glare. "Oh, no reason at all. I see rats on the streets all the time! That's why I say it." A sweat drop formed on her forehead.

Emiree was walking behind Kyo to go to her next class followed by Kourutsuni and Tohru, who were talking, and Yuki behind them. Suddenly, Emiree tripped and fell on top of Kyo.

_Oh shit, now I'm gonna transform! I've gotta make a run for it._

Kyo opened his eyes. He looked at his hands. _I didn't transform?_

Yuki jumped to the front of the crowd. He looked at Kyo in amazement. _What's going on?_

"What are you all staring at? It's just him on the floor; next time watch where you are going!" Her and Kourutsuni walked by them while Emiree mumbled "dumb ass" at Kyo.

They both walked into the restroom not knowing that Tohru was in one of the stalls writing on the walls.

"Emiree?" Kourutsuni whispered into her ear.

"What do you want?" Emiree looked at her and crossed her arms.

"What happened back there? Why didn't you..."she was cut off by Emiree.

"Look, I don't know what happened. He's a boy and I'm a girl, I don't see why I'm normal."

Tohru listened to them talking. Also she was contemplating why Kyo didn't transform and what they were talking about.

They both walked out. Tohru heard a "Watch where you are going!" and a cat meowing.

_Kyo?_

She ran outside and to her next class to see if Kyo was in there. Surprisingly he was along with Yuki and Kourutsuni. She counted them and stopped at Emiree's desk.

_Where could she be?

* * *

_


	3. Similarities

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.

Author's Notes: I had writers block, but now I'm back!

Common Bonds

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 3: Similarities

* * *

About ten minutes after Tohru walked into the classroom, Emiree appeared.

"Where have you been Miss Kirugureru?" the teacher asked putting his book down on his desk. "You are late to class, and on your first day. What a disappointment," he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Sorry," she muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get smart with me, or you will get detention," he held up one of the detention papers.

"Oh please! Not detention, anything but that!" The class roared in laughter.

The teacher gritted his teeth and said, "Just take your seat, and stop with this nonsense."

Later, the class ended and they went to lunch. Yuki sat by Tohru, as did Kyo but on the other side, and Emiree and Kourutsuni sat as far away from each other as they could. Hana and Uotani sat in front of Tohru.

Both Emiree and Kourutsuni were sitting alone, so Tohru took this time to find out why they hated each other. She stood up and Yuki asked, "Miss Honda, where may I ask are you going?"

She smiled and replied, "I am going to talk to Kourutsuni." He nodded and she left.

Tohru sat down in front of her and said, "Hey."

Kourutsuni looked up at her and asked, "Is there something you need?"

"I just had a question about your relationship with Emiree and why you hated each other so much."

"Stupid cat," she whispered.

"What was that?" Tohru asked trying to comprehend what she thought she just heard.

She held up her hands in defense. "Oh! Nothing! I said stupid hat! I hate hats, always giving you hat hair and everything." Sweat started forming on her forehead, and her body became tense.

"I know what you mean. I never wear them, but I have one that doesn't really belong to me." Tohru became caught up and talked for about ten minutes to Kourutsuni. She finally went to the other side of the lunchroom to talk to Emiree.

"What do you want?" Emiree asked looking grimly at her.

"Well I just wanted to ask why you hated Kourutsuni so much."

Emiree gripped her fists and slammed them against the table. "Don't ever say that name around me! It's none of your business anyway!" All of the people turned around to them, but finally turned back around to their meals.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that I might be able to help," Tohru said a little bit shaken up.

Emiree covered her eyes and said, "No, I should be the one to be s... Just forget it." She stormed out of the lunchroom and knocked over a few people swinging the doors open.

Tohru walked back over and sat with Yuki and Kyo.

"Is everything all right Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What happened back there?" Kyo asked.

"Well she seemed upset about something."

"Wait until I get a hold of her," Uo said punching her fist into her other hand.

"Or I can shock her with my electric waves," Hana said making her hair fly. This always seemed to frighten Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh no, it's all right. They just have problems with each other just like Yuki and Kyo." Tohru put a finger to her chin. "In fact, Kourutsuni acts just like Yuki, and Emiree acts just like Kyo."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

* * *


	4. PE Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter may be a little surprising.

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 4: P.E. Class

* * *

**

The gym teacher walked over to his class. "All right, today we are running around the field." He pointed to the field and where they would start.

"Hey guys, why don't we make this interesting?" Emiree said smirking.

The others looked at her strangely. "What do you mean interesting?" Kyo asked crossing his arms.

She smiled again and shouted, "A race!"

"That sounds like fun!" Tohru shouted gleefully.

Emiree looked grimly at her, "Nobody said that you were going to even race."

Kyo grabbed her shirt collar and shouted, "Don't talk to her like that!"

She pulled her arm back and swung at Kyo. "Emiree!" Kourutsuni grabbed her fist and kneed Emiree in the stomach. "You need to calm down. We don't want Akane to hear about this."

"Who cares about Akane? You just don't want to get punished by her? Aww... You're still scared," Emiree laughed and turned away from her. "Pathetic..."

Kourutsuni started walking away when Tohru ran up beside her. "Who is Akane?"

"I really don't want to talk about it at the moment."

Yuki ran over to them. "Is everything all right?" he asked gasping for breath.

"Yes!" Kourutsuni smiled letting her thoughts escape her mind.

"Are you two coming or not?" Yuki asked.

Kyo and Emiree were in a verbal fight, but stopped when Yuki asked them a question.

"I bet I can beat you, Kyo!" Emiree smirked.

"We'll see!" Kyo shouted as they began to run. Kourutsuni looked at them and then up ahead of her.

_Is that who I think it is? What would she be doing out here?_

Tohru also noticed the girl walking across the road. She turned around to warn Kyo and Emiree, but they passed her as she turned.

Suddenly a few thumps were heard. A cloud of dirt started to fade, and three figures lying on the ground became visible.

"Who the hell are you? You should have moved out of my way!" Emiree shouted standing up.

"You're the same as ever. I have been looking for the two of you." Finally the smoke had cleared and the girl could be identified. She wore a denim skirt with a hot pink studded belt. Her shirt was black with a chibi cow on the front. Her hair was put into a ponytail, it was also black, but with white streaks going through it.

"Chio? What are you doing here?" Emiree asked.

"Um... Who is this? Do you know each other?" Yuki asked.

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Chio Kirugureru, Kourutsuni's and Emiree's cousin."

"So what brings you here?" Tohru asked smiling.

"I came looking for those two. They both just disappeared."

"How long have you been gone? Has Ayame said anything? Wh-" Kourutsuni was cut off by Chio.

"Enough questions! Please just one at a time. I have been gone for about five days, and, no Akane hasn't said anything."

Everyone's jaw dropped at the words, "five days."

"You get lost too easily!" Emiree shouted. Chio only put her hand behind her head and smiled.

"You remind me of someone I know," Yuki said meaning Hatsuharu.

"Yeah, you do. Is your hair naturally that color?" Kyo asked.

"Yep!" Chio said gleefully. "I was born this way!"

Kourutsuni started to get nervous, "C'mon, we better finish running. Um, what class is after this?"

"This is the last class," Tohru said.

"Chio, you stay here until we are finished. Okay?" Kourutsuni said while running off with the others.

* * *

**A Few Laps Later**

"I'm gonna beat you Kyo!" Emiree shouted accelerating her speed. The finish line was in sight.

"I don't think so!" Kyo also accelerated. They both passed over it at the same time.

"There is no way that I am going to call it a tie! I know I beat him." Emiree turned away and crossed her arms.

Kyo whispered under his breath, "Bitch..."

Emiree instantly turned around, and punched Kyo in the jaw.

"Why you!" They both began to fight.

"They are so childish," Kourutsuni sighed shaking her head.

"Yes, I agree," Yuki replied crossing his arms.

"C'mon Emiree! Let's go!" Kourutsuni grabbed Emiree by the ear as they started to walk home.

* * *


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I revised chapters 1 through 4.**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

* * *

**

**The Next Day at School**

Kourutsuni and Emiree were walking on opposite sides of the hall carrying their books for their first class. They heard a shout and glanced up. Tohru was waving happily standing in front of Yuki and Kyo.

"Hey!" Tohru greeted cheerfully.

Kourutusni returned the greeting, but Emiree just turned away crossing her arms. Behind them a voice shouted out from the crowd. "Hey wait for me!"

They imidiately turned around and saw Chio running their way.

"Chio, what the hell are you doing here?" Emiree hissed glaring at her.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Chio replied crossing her arms. She turned to Kourutsuni, "As of today, I am the newest member of your school."

Kourutsuni's eyes widened as she took hold of Chio's shoulder. "Come with me for a minute."

"What's wrong with being at your school?"

Kourutsuni looked around, making sure no one was listening. She then focused her attention to Chio. "Try to be careful. We don't need you to be running into any boys."

She frowned at this comment and replied, "Well shouldn't you and Emiree be just as careful. I don't need you to tell me to be careful." Chio pushed herself by Kourutsuni. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

"Fine, don't come running to me when you bump into someone," Kourutsuni turned away.

"Oh you didn't take that offensively did you?" Chio asked brightening the mood.

"Yes I did actually."

Chio held up her hands in defense, "I didn't mean it like that. I've just been having trouble controling my temper that's all. So if that ever happens again, don't take it personally."

Kourutsuni turned back around and nodded.

"Are you guys coming or not? The bell's about to ring," Emiree asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah we have a class to get to, now get going," Kyo also added his opinion into the conversation.

Yuki turned to Kyo with an annoyed look on his face. "They don't want your comment."

"Oh yeah? What if they didn't want yours either?" Kyo asked raising his voice.

Tohru was standing between them holding her arms up turning from Kyo to Yuki and back again.

"I didn't even comment."

"Wh-" Kyo was cut off by the bell ringing. People started running and rushing to get to their classrooms.

"We better hurry," Tohru added.

Two boys were running rapidly to their classrooms. They were the only people in the hall except for Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Chio, Kourutsuni, and Emiree.

"Watch out!" Emiree screamed as the two boys ran into Kourutsuni and Emiree.

A poof was heared and smoke filled the area. The two boys were long gone.

Chio ran in front of the smoke and told Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru to go to class.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked resisting Chio. Clothes appeared on the floor as did a cat and a rat.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry such a short chapter. I will try to update soon. **


	6. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: Well I've really got nothing to say. Enjoy**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 6: Explanation**

The halls were completely silent. Chio was frantically trying to hide the cat and rat sitting silently on the floor.

"Chio," the rat began to speak. Chio stopped and turned around to it. "We might as well explain."

Tohru pointed to the rat shakily, "It talks too?" Yuki and Kyo were also looking suspiciously at the two animals. It was like they were seeing themselves.

Chio sighed, knowing resistance was futile. "Would you like to explain, Kourutsuni?" The rat nodded its head and cleared its throat.

_Did she just refer to the rat as Kourutsuni?_ Yuki looked down at the rat as it began to speak.

"I am Kourutsuni, not just a talking rat," she pointed to the orange cat sulking against the wall. "This is Emiree. Our family was cursed by the Chinese zodiac and also the cat. Every time we are under a great deal of stress or hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform."

Tohru looked over Kourutsuni and Emiree. _I guess this would explain when I was in the restroom. _

**Flashback**

Tohru listened to them talking. Also she was contemplating why Kyo didn't transform and what they were talking about.

They both walked out. Tohru heard a "Watch where you are going!" and a cat meowing.

_Kyo?_

She ran outside and to her next class to see if Kyo was in there. Surprisingly he was along with Yuki and Kourutsuni. She counted them and stopped at Emiree's desk.

_Where could she be?_

**End Flashback**

Kyo also began to think about the situation. _So this is the reason why I didn't transform when Emiree bumped into me. _

Yuki was extremely confused. _How can they be cursed when all the animals have already possessed our family?_

Tohru turned to Chio and asked, "So-so does that mean, that you are cursed as well?"

Chio turned her head, and nodded. "It's easy to guess what animal I am."

"Um… Are you the cow?" Tohru asked cheerfully. Chio nodded once again while smiling.

Two poofs sounded through the hall. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Chio all turned away.

Chio looked at them suspiciously, "How did you know to turn around?"

Tohru chuckled slightly, "Um well…, instinct?"

Kourutsuni and Emiree got changed. "You can turn around now."

Emiree walked up to Kyo, "Now I have a question for you." Sweat began to form on Kyo's head. _Does she know about the Sohma curse as well?_

"Why didn't I transform when I bumped into you?

**Kyo's Flashback**

Emiree was walking behind Kyo to go to her next class followed by Kourutsuni and Tohru, who were talking, and Yuki behind them. Suddenly, Emiree tripped and fell on top of Kyo.

_Oh shit, now I'm gonna transform! I've gotta make a run for it._

Kyo opened his eyes. He looked at his hands. _I didn't transform?_

**End Flashback**

Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm and said, "We better get to class. This can wait for later I'm sure."

"Hmph…, fine," Emiree followed into the classroom.

Once they were all in the classroom, the teacher began to speak to them. "Where have all of you been?"

"I'm so sorry sir," Tohru began bowing her head.

"Apologizing isn't going to help, detention for all of you!" He handed each of them a detention slip.

"Aw hell! Now I have two detentions!" Kyo shouted gritting his teeth.

"Make that three, Kyo Sohma," he handed Kyo another slip. "There is no profanity allowed in this classroom. Now take your seats."

**Author's Notes: I'm gonna start listing what characters of the Kirugureru family that have been shone.**

**Kourutsuni – Rat **

**Emiree – Cat**

**Chio - Cow**


	7. Detention and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry, I had writer's block, but I'm back! **

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 7: Detention and Surprises**

Emiree stepped outside the family household. _Damn, it's raining._ Sure enough, it was. The rain was coming down very hard. Lightning cracked, and thunder rolled. Swift winds blew making trees fall to one side.

"Are they really going to make us go to school in this?" Kourutsuni asked turning to an older looking girl in the room. Her hair was black flowing down her back. Her eyes were a dark brown color. She seemed to have a calm and trusting demeanor. She wore a white peasant skirt that came above her knees, with a turquoise top.

"Yes I believe so," the girl put a hand to her forehead. "It seems so sad that those horrible people make you kids go to school in this type of weather." She shook her head from side to side. "Such a pity."

"Nozomi, stop it," Emiree hissed glaring at Nozomi. Flames appeared in her eyes indicating she was about to snap.

"You're so cruel," Nozomi pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

"Err… Shut up!" Emiree charged at her.

Kourutsuni grabbed Emiree's shirt collar pulling her back. "Come on, we have school to get to."

"At least take an umbrella," Nozomi said handing them a bright pink umbrella decorated with vivid colors of flowers.

"You expect me to carry this. I hate pink!" Emiree growled crossing her arms.

"Well," Kourutsuni started, "if you won't carry it, then I will. I don't care if you get soaked by the rain."

"Damn rat…"

They both stepped out onto the porch. Kourutsuni extended the umbrella until it was in place. Walking into the yard, Nozomi shouted, "Have fun!"

"Yeah, at detention," Emiree mumbled under her breath.

Kourutsuni gasped, "That's right, we do have detention today. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Suddenly the ground began to shake once they were half-way to the school. People ran by shouting "Earthquake!"

"This is no earthquake," Kourutsuni said to Emiree smiling.

"You don't think it's," Emiree gulped, "Benito?"

They turned around and saw a boy running after them. He had dark brown hair cur short sort of like Yuki's. His eyes were also brown. He had on black pants with a white shirt lined with red and buttoned at the top.

"Emiree!" he shouted hugging her by the neck.

**A/N: I wonder why Emiree didn't transform. Hint Hint**

"Let go of me, Benito!" she shouted struggling to free herself of Benito's grasp.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Benito shouted twirling Emiree into the air. "Can't you even say 'hi' to me?"

"Benito, maybe you should put her down," Kourutsuni smiled, "We have to get to school, and you're getting soaked as are we."

He let go of Emiree and she hit the ground with a thump. "You shouldn't be so mean after I tried calling you. I left you voice mails and everything," Benito pouted.

"Yeah thirty-six of them," Emiree said crossing her arms.

"Sorry it's so sudden, but we have to go," Kourutsuni broke the silence.

"All right, I'll meet you back at the house afterwards, Emiree!" Benito shouted running quickly the other way.

"Finally, glad that's over," Emiree said sighing.

* * *

**Detention**

"Class," the teacher started putting a hand on his notebook, "I hope you will understand that you behavior does matter after going through detention."

"Dumb ass," Kyo mumbled under his breath.

"Shh," Yuki sounded lowering his head.

"Perhaps you have something to say to the class, Kyo Sohma?" the teacher asked looking dead at him. The entire class turned around.

"No I don't you got a pro-," Kyo was cut short by a boy coming into the classroom gasping for breath.

"Kenji, why are you late?" asked the teacher crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I'm so sorry, sir. My alarm clock didn't go off so I woke up late. I'm really sorry," Kenji replied bowing. He was a very skinny boy. He had on khaki pants with a navy blue shirt. His hair was a dark brown color, and his eyes were a bright blue.

"Just take your seat."

Kenji started walking over to the row that Chio was on. He was walking when suddenly he tripped falling on top of Chio. A poof was heard and black smoke filled the room.

Kourutsuni jumped up shouting, "Fire! Get out of the room!"

Everyone screamed running out of the door. Kenji followed as well. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Kourutsuni, and Emiree stayed though. They looked over and saw a cow sitting on a crushed desk.

Chio let out a sigh, "This is just great. I hope no one saw."

"No, everyone left," Tohru said smiling cheerfully. Suddenly the fire alarm went off. Kenji came and peeked around the corner back into the classroom.

_Is that a cow? No, I must be seeing things. _Kenji shook his head.

"You guys go on ahead," Chio said, "I should change back soon."

The rest of the gang filed out of the room, and walked outside. Chio soon followed. All of the students were standing outside looking shakily at the school. Soon the fire trucks pulled into the schoolyard.

A fireman walked up to the principal, "Where's the fire?"

The detention teacher sprang up shouting, "It's in my room! I'll show you!"

"Wait!" Yuki shouted. "I extinguished the fire already, so there's no need to go up there."

"Are you sure?" the detention teacher asked.

Yuki nodded. The principal stood in front of all the students, "You can all go home early today. Just forget this ever happened."

The students cheered with delight, and ran away as fast as they could.

"Ya know what?" Emiree started on their way back to Nozomi's house.

"What?" Kourutsuni asked.

"I didn't notice, but the rain stopped before we came outside," Emiree said looking up at the dark clouds.

"So, what made you think of that?" Kourutsuni asked as they were nearing the house.

"You damn rat!" she shouted punching at Kourutsuni.

"Emiree!" Benito shouted.

Emiree sighed, "Not again…"

* * *

**List of characters: BTW, any character that I describe their appearance is important in the plot of the story and will come into play later if they haven't already. Such as Kenji.**

**Kirugureru Family **

**Kourutsuni – rat**

**Emiree – cat**

**Chio – cow**

**Nozomi - ?**

**Benito - ?**


	8. Second Sided Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry that it's been so long. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 8: Second Sided Story

* * *

**

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning. After the rain from the day before, some of the flowers peeked their vivid colored heads from under the grass. Yuki's garden had grown remarkable heights in one day. The strawberries, which were planted for Tohru, were a bright red color glistening from the morning dew. The leeks and other green vegetables were a lush green color.

"Yuki," Shigure asked lowering his newspaper. "Would you mind going to the store to pick up a few things?"

Yuki turned to him in confusion. "What do you need?"

"Here's a list, you'll find out soon enough what it's for," Shigure replied handing Yuki a small folded piece of paper. After unfolding it, he scanned the words.

"What do we need all this for?"

Shigure put a finger to his mouth saying, "It's a secret. Why don't you take Kyo with you, and I'm sure Tohru would like to come."

Kyo walked by at the exact same moment Shigure had said that. He was drinking from a milk carton. After hearing this, he lowered the drink and looked strangely at them. "Take me where?"

"You're going into town with Yuki," Shigure answered.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going with that damn rat!" Kyo shouted balling up his fists.

"Well, I guess you can stay here. I'll call Aya to come!" Shigure picked up the phone and dialed the number of the main house. "Aya! Why don't you come over?"

He held the phone away from his ear. "Yes I would love to!"

"We're leaving," both Kyo and Yuki said stomping out the door. Tohru watched them go by as she was sweeping.

"Yuki, Kyo, where are you both going?" They turned to her. "Not that I'm inviting myself! I was just curious! I'm sorry!"

Yuki held up his hands in defense and chuckled, "No Miss Honda, we were going to the store to buy a few things for Shigure. The reason we are both going is because he just called my brother to come over. Would you like to come?"

Tohru nodded in delight, "Yes, that would be wonderful!" She stepped onto the sidewalk and ran to their side.

On their way over there, Tohru broke the silence. "What does Shigure want from the store?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too, so give me that paper you damn rat!" Kyo shouted swiping at the paper while Yuki pulled it away.

Yuki held out the paper to Tohru while she unfolded it.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Kyo once again balled his fists up.

"What does Shigure want all this stuff for?" Tohru asked ignoring the fact that Kyo was shouting.

Yuki shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He said it was a secret."

Tohru looked toward the sidewalk and began to think. _I wonder…, what would this stuff be good for?_

"Miss Honda!" Yuki shouted.

"Watch out!" Kyo also shouted.

Tohru looked up and saw a boy before she ran into him. _POOF!_ Smoke filled the alley way. Luckily no one was there.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru shouted not even realizing the fact that Kyo and Yuki were still normal. A small boar appeared in front of them. _Is this Kagura? Wait, that couldn't be because I ran into a boy. I wonder if this is the boar from the Kirugureru family?_

"Excuse me? Are you the boar from the Kirugureru family?" Tohru asked while the boar looked up at her strangely.

It nodded, "Yes, I am Benito Kirugureru." Yuki and Kyo looked at him with amazement in their eyes.

_I wonder if he's just like Kagura?_ Yuki thought putting a finger to his chin.

"Tell me! Do you know Emiree Kirugureru?" Benito pleaded.

"Yes! Why is there a problem?" Tohru asked with worry in her voice.

"I've been looking for her all day, but she isn't at home! Neither is Kourutsuni!"

"Then we'll help you look for her!" Tohru smiled. _POOF!_ Benito changed back as the other quickly turned their heads while he got dressed.

"I'm lucky that no one was in that alley way besides you three. So, are you Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru?" Benito asked pointing to each of them after calling their name.

They all nodded. "I have heard much about you three. So that means you know Chio as well?" They nodded once more.

"Yes! They are great friends; very fun to be with," Tohru shouted gleefully.

They walked toward the store and decided to take a short cut through another alley way. There they saw two figures.

"Emiree!" Benito shouted running towards her. He held onto her hand and said, "Where did you go? You were gone for over five minutes, you could have told me."

"I did tell you, now let go of me!"

"I wouldn't-," Kourutsuni tried to stop her, but it was too late. Benito had flames coming from his eyes as he began to twirl Emiree through the air.

"Hi, Kourutsuni!" Tohru greeted. Yuki and Kyo were too lost in thought. _He's just like Kagura. _They both thought the exact same thing. You know what they say, great minds, well not so very great minds, think alike.

Tohru stepped forward trying to quell the fighting when she tripped over a rock. Yuki and Kyo caught her, but there was one problem. _POOF! POOF!_

Benito quit hurting Emiree, as they looked on at a cat and a rat sitting on the cold ground. Kourutsuni gasped, "What's going on?"

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Yuki said scratching his head.

Kyo just sank down in a corner ignoring them.

"You see, the Sohma family is cursed as well, but I'm not sure why," Yuki explained.

"I see," Kourutsuni started while everyone looked at her, "I have never understood the story until now." She sighed and began the story, "There are two sides of the zodiac story. The Second Sided Story is what we call it."

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo looked at her strangely.

"In the second part, the zodiac animals had a second generation, thus cursing our family. I never understood about the first generation until now, but that generation must have cursed the Sohma family."

* * *

**Kirugureru Family**

**Kourutsuni – rat**

**Emiree – cat**

**Chio – cow**

**Benito – boar**

**Nozomi - ?**


	9. The Boy without a Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry that it's been so long. School is going to start soon so it may take me a while to update, but the more review I get the faster I can update. ;) Kenji's in this chapter. Remember him from chapter 7?**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 9: The Boy without a Home

* * *

**

Kourutsuni and Emiree went back home while Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru headed for the store. When they got closer, they noticed a boy running down the sidewalk. Tohru looked while shielding her eyes from the sun.

"That's Kenji!" she shouted.

Kyo jumped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way!" Kenji shouted trying to push Kyo out of his way.

"Kenji, there's no use trying," Yuki said trying to calm him down. He then stopped resisting and crossed his arms.

"Now, will you please tell us why you're in such a rush?" Tohru asked.

Kenji looked up at her teary eyed. "I'm going to see my father."

"Where is he?" Tohru replied worry in her voice.

Kenji swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "In the hospital. He fell into the river, and landed on sharp jagged rocks! I've just got to get there!"

Tohru nodded and they all began to run. They ran weaving in and out of crowds. They would shout, "Excuse me!" or "It's an emergency!"

After running for a while, they crossed Kourutsuni's and Emiree's path. "Hey where are you all going?" Emiree shouted waving her arms.

Yuki told them to go on as he walked over to Kourutsuni and Emiree.

"We're going to the hospital. Kenji's father was in an accident," Yuki said catching his breath.

"Well then, let's go," Kourutsuni replied. Once they reached the hospital, they sat in the waiting room. Kyo was already there reading a magazine.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked sitting down. Kyo simply pointed down the hospital hall. "Oh…"

In the room, Kenji was sitting beside the bed. His hands were holding tight to his father's hand. "This isn't fair," he said tears streaming down his face.

Tohru walked over to him and tried to comfort him. "Just think he's in a better place now." She began to reflect on the pain she felt when her mother had died. _Mom, maybe you'll meet Kenji's father. Maybe you both can be friends._ She smiled a faint smile.

Kenji stood up and left the room, Tohru behind him. They went into the waiting room to see four anxious faces.

"Well?" Kyo asked. Tohru just shook her head from side to side.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Yuki asked.

"No…," Kenji replied.

"You can stay with us then," Kourutsuni said, a smile on her face.

"What?" Emiree shouted. "What about-," Kourutsuni cut her off.

"We'll deal with that later. He needs somewhere to stay." Emiree just crossed her arms.

* * *

**Nozomi's House**

"So your name is Kenji right?" Nozomi asked smiling sweetly.

Kenji nodded. "Are you sure it's no trouble letting me stay here?"

"No trouble at all," Nozomi replied carrying Kenji's things upstairs.

Kourutsuni and Emiree walked into the room. "I'm sorry about your father," Kourutsuni said.

"Yeah me too."

"Thank you," Kenji replied.

Nozomi started making her way down the stairs when she tripped. She fell on top of Kenji. _POOF!_

A black dog appeared in front of Kenji. "Wh-what just happened?"

"I guess we better explain things," Emiree said putting her hand over her face.

Kourutsuni explained the whole story to Kenji. Once she finished, Nozomi changed back.

Once dressed, Nozomi said, "I guess I have to go have a talk with Akane later."

"Akane?" Kenji asked still trying to get over the event that just happened.

"Akane's the family leader."

* * *

**Replying to Reviews: I thank you all for reviewing! **

**LilBlazinChica: Thank you! Proofreading is always a good thing. **

**Paperclipluver: I know it's strange, but I have high hopes for this story.**

**Z: I love my story too! 3**

**Fireinu: Thank you, my friend helped with the idea. **

**InuyashaKyocute: Thank you!**

**Clear-glass: I will try to update as frequently as I can. ;)**

**Iheartinuyashax: Thank you!**

**Kishe: Will do.**

**Ayame Chatte: Yeah I've often wondered that myself. **

**Whatsername81: Yep, it's fun! Very fun!**

**I love athrun: I will always do a new chapter until the end of course.**

**Dandelion Kawaii: Thank you!**

**FB Lover: Thank you! A new chapter is soon to come. **

**XXKittyXX: That is why that's the name of the chapter. **

**Shigure's Girl: I've tried to get them to act alike without any OOCness. **

**Anonymous: You guessed right. **

**Fruits Basket Rocks: I love cliffhangers, and this smiley. **

**Kate: I've never really listened to My Chemical Romance much.**

**Someone you don't know: Thank you!

* * *

**

**Kirugureru Family**

**Akane: Leader**

**Kourutsuni: rat**

**Emiree: cat**

**Chio: cow**

**Benito: Boar**

**Nozomi: dog**


	10. Leader: Akane

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.

* * *

**

**  
**

**Last time!**

Nozomi started making her way down the stairs when she tripped. She fell on top of Kenji. _POOF!_

A black dog appeared in front of Kenji. "Wh-what just happened?"

"I guess we better explain things," Emiree said putting her hand over her face.

Kourutsuni explained the whole story to Kenji. Once she finished, Nozomi changed back.

Once dressed, Nozomi said, "I guess I have to go have a talk with Akane later."

"Akane?" Kenji asked still trying to get over the event that just happened.

"Akane's the family leader."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry that it's been so long. I have had lots and lots of school work to do. --**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 10: Leader, Akane

* * *

**

At the sound of that name, Kourutsuni clenched his fists together tightly. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. There was just something about that name that pierced her.

"Kourutsuni?" She looked up to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

She smiled and replied, "Yes, Kenji?"

He looked at her then tilted his head slightly to one side. "It seemed like something was bothering you. Are you all right?" Kourutsuni nodded in reply while Kenji smiled.

"Well now," Nozomi started. Kourutsuni, Emiree, and Kenji looked at her strangely. "I am going to go visit Akane, and Emiree, fill Kenji in on what is to come. Okay?"

"Why do I gotta do it?" Emiree protested stomping her foot.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes," Nozomi said pouting.

Emiree clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Turning around and crossing her arms, she said, "Fine, just go already."

Nozomi snickered and walked out the door. Kenji turned to Emiree. "So what did she mean by, 'what is to come'?"

She sighed and turned around. "Listen kid-,"

"I'm not a kid; we're the same age remember?" Kenji stated putting a finger to his chin.

Emiree gritted her teeth once more. "Look, if Akane gives the word, you're gonna have to get your memory erased."

Kenji's eyes shot open, and his heart rate quickened. "M-my… memory?"

Kourutsuni stepped in. "Yes, it won't hurt. There will only be a flash of light and you will forget about Nozomi transforming and the zodiac itself."

Kenji lowered his head and began to think. _So if I get my memory erased, will I even remember meeting Kourutsuni, Emiree, and Nozomi? No, I don't want to forget. They have shown me so much kindness I can't possibly forget them._

"Kenji?" He looked up and saw Kourutsuni looking at him.

"Hmm…?"

"Are you scared?" Kourutsuni asked while Emiree smirked at this question.

He lifted his head and looked back at her. "Yes, I am scared. Not in the way you're thinking though. Just in a different way." A thought came to his mind as he held up his hands in defense and shook his head. "But don't worry about me, I'm not worth the trouble!"

"Take it easy runt," Emiree said leaning against the wall. "You'll end up hurting yourself."

Kenji nodded and said, "I will accept whatever I have to."

* * *

**Main House – Akane**

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Quit that damn knocking!" a shrill voice called out from inside a dark room.

Nozomi opened the door slowly and made her way in.

"Oh, Nozomi what do you want this time?" a girlish figure stood up. She wore a light purple robe that hung loosely onto her shoulders. It was decorated with pale yellow flowers and lined with a mint green color. Her hair was jet black, while her eyes were dark black pools.

"Akane, I have invited a young boy into my household," Nozomi started.

Akane looked at her strangely while taking a deep breath. "And?"

"He found out about our secret. I figured that you would want his memory erased, but I wanted to get your opinion of the matter first."

Akane paced the floor, her hand on her chin. Finally she stopped and turned to Nozomi. "I think I will trust this boy. Let's see how long he can keep it a secret." She smirked and began to laugh hysterically.

Nozomi stood up and bowed while walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Akane called. Nozomi turned around. "Tell Kourutsuni that I would like to see her."

Nozomi nodded and left.

* * *

**Nozomi's House**

"I'm no good at this game," Emiree protested throwing the cards onto the floor.

"You're just a sore loser," Kourutsuni replied coldly.

"You damn rat!" Emiree shouted swinging a punch.

"No don't fight!" Kenji jumped up trying to stop them, but instead he fell on top of them both. _POOF! POOF!_

"I am so sorry!" Kenji said sitting on the floor. Kourutsuni and Emiree looked at him with sweat forming on their foreheads. "I didn't mean to, I just-,"

"Don't worry, Kenji," Kourutsuni started. "It was an accident, no harm done at all." Kenji smiled at this reply.

Then they heard footsteps. Nozomi walked in the room and sat down.

"Well, what happened here?" she asked stifling a laugh.

"Forget it," Emiree said as they both changed back. Kenji quickly turned around shielding his eyes.

Once they were finished getting dressed, Nozomi started to talk. "Kenji, Akane said that she will trust you with our secret, but you must not tell anyone."

_I don't have to get my memory erased? That's wonderful!_

"Of course I will keep your secret. It's not right to gossip!"

Nozomi smiled and focused her attention to Kourutsuni. "Kourutsuni, Akane wants to see you."

Fear sparked in her eyes while she nodded.

"Be careful," Nozomi said. Kourutsuni nodded once more while walking outside.

* * *

**Kirugureru Family**

**Akane: Leader**

**Kourutsuni: rat**

**Emiree: cat**

**Chio: cow**

**Benito: Boar**

**Nozomi: dog**

**Don't miss the next chapter 11: Akane's Rage!

* * *

**


	11. Akane's Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.

* * *

**

**Last time!**

_I don't have to get my memory erased? That's wonderful!_

"Of course I will keep your secret. It's not right to gossip!"

Nozomi smiled and focused her attention to Kourutsuni. "Kourutsuni, Akane wants to see you."

Fear sparked in her eyes while she nodded.

"Be careful," Nozomi said. Kourutsuni nodded once more while walking outside.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 11: Akane's Rage

* * *

**

**Main House**

Kourutsuni stood in front of the door. On the other side was Akane…, the leader of the Kirugureru family.

She took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door twice.

"Is that you Kourutsuni?" Akane asked.

Kourutsuni felt chills go down her spine as she replied shakily, "Yes."

"You may come in."

She opened the door slowly while stepping inside. Bowing in respect, a bead of sweat fell from her forehead to the floor.

Akane smirked while she played with her hair. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Kourutsuni gulped and shook her head. Akane reached behind her and pulled out a whip. It was thick at the end she was holding while it grew thinner all the way down. It had many thorns put into it.

Suddenly Akane lashed the whip at Kourutusni. She kneeled down in pain holding to her cuts on her left arm. "Why you…," she said through gritted teeth.

"The reason was to punish you!" Akane shouted once again whipping Kourutsuni multiple times.

Spots of crimson fell onto the wooden floor. Kourutsuni stood up warily and shouted back. "What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything this time or even when I was a child!"

"Shut up!" The whip once again lashed against her shoulder. Kourutsuni yelled out in pain. "You are being punished for showing that boy our secret! You are the one who invited him to the house. You, you, you!"

"No!" Kourutsuni shouted throwing a punch at Akane.

Akane whipped her, and then she kicked her in the ribs. Kourutsuni was lying on the ground clutching her side.

Akane walked over to her and said, "Get out."

Kourutsuni stood and limped out the door into the hallway.

"Kourutsuni!" an innocent sounding voice called.

* * *

**Nozomi's House**

_Knock, knock, knock_

Nozomi walked to the door to find three people. One cheerful girl, and two boys. One seemed short tempered while the other seemed well neutral.

"Can I help you?" Nozomi asked looking curiously at them.

The girl asked, "Is this the Kirugureru residence?"

"Yes."

"Is Kenji there?"

Nozomi nodded and led them inside. Kenji stood up and said, "Tohru? What are you doing here?"

Tohru walked over to him happily and replied, "We came to see how you were doing." She looked around. "Where's Kourutsuni?"

"She should be getting back soon, she had to see the family leader, Akane," Nozomi said smiling.

"So your family has a leader too?" Yuki asked while Nozomi nodded in reply.

"I wonder if she's anything like Akito," Kyo pondered crossing his arms.

_I hope not. If Akane is anything like Akito, then Kourutsuni could be in serious danger._ Yuki became tense at the very thought.

* * *

**Main House: Hallway**

A girl ran to Kourutsuni's side. She had short bright blonde hair. Her eyes were amber in color, but looked very innocent. She had on short blue jean short with a baby pink short sleeved shirt.

"Miyoko?"

"Are you all right?" the girl whom was called Miyoko asked. "Did Akane do this to you?"

Kourutsuni nodded.

"I'll take you back to Nozomi's," Miyoko said helping her walk.

After a while, they reached Nozomi's house. They walked in and many shocked faces were watching them. Many questions were being asked such as, "What happened?" and, "Are you all right?"

Yuki ran over to her and asked, "Are you all right Miss Kirugureru?"

Kourutsuni nodded and walked past them all and went upstairs to bandage her wounds.

_I was afraid of this. Akane is just like Akito. _Yuki clenched his fists.

Everyone sat back down again. Nozomi turned to Miyoko. "So what happened, Miyoko?"

"Miyoko is your name?" Tohru asked.

"Yes my name is Miyoko Kirugureru!" she cheered happily while running over to Kenji.

"I've heard a lot about you! You must be Kenji!" Miyoko shouted hugging him. _POOF!_

Kenji jumped back and saw a small rabbit sitting on the floor.

"Miyoko, how can you be so cheery in a time like this?" Emiree asked.

"I'm always like this!"

_Miyoko is like Momiji! _Tohru thought happily.

Nozomi ignored them and turned to Kyo and Yuki. "So does your family have a leader that does these sort of things?"

Yuki's eyes flashed with anger while he nodded in reply.

"I see this isn't the first time this has happened. Akane has a short temper."

_POOF!_ Miyoko changed back. Everyone turned their heads while she got dressed.

"I'm still not used to that," Kenji said putting his hand over his face.

"You will get used to it though," Tohru said smiling. "I'm going to go check on Kourutsuni."

* * *

**Kirugureru Family**

**Akane: Leader**

**Kourutsuni: rat**

**Emiree: cat**

**Chio: cow**

**Benito: Boar**

**Nozomi: dog**

**Miyoko: rabbit

* * *

**


	12. Yuki's Love and Affection

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.

* * *

**

**Last Time!**

"Yes my name is Miyoko Kirugureru!" she cheered happily while running over to Kenji.

"I've heard a lot about you! You must be Kenji!" Miyoko shouted hugging him. _POOF!_

Kenji jumped back and saw a small rabbit sitting on the floor.

"Miyoko, how can you be so cheery in a time like this?" Emiree asked.

"I'm always like this!"

_Miyoko is like Momiji! _Tohru thought happily.

Nozomi ignored them and turned to Kyo and Yuki. "So does your family have a leader that does these sort of things?"

Yuki's eyes flashed with anger while he nodded in reply.

"I see this isn't the first time this has happened. Akane has a short temper."

_POOF!_ Miyoko changed back. Everyone turned their heads while she got dressed.

"I'm still not used to that," Kenji said putting his hand over his face.

"You will get used to it though," Tohru said smiling. "I'm going to go check on Kourutsuni."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for my reviews! **

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 12: Yuki's Love and Affection

* * *

**

"Kourutsuni?" Tohru asked knocking on the door. There was a silence, but the door was opened. Tohru made her way into the room and sat on a chair in the corner.

"It's funny really," Kourutsuni said putting a hand over her face while smiling a faint smile. "It always seems like the zodiac has the worst troubles. We always have the worst times."

"Kourutsuni…," Tohru sighed. _You are just like Yuki. You both think the same and have the same troubles. Why does it have to be this way?_

Tohru reached a hand out to her, but she continued.

"But why? Is it because of this curse? There's no difference, we're all still people, but we don't get treated like that. We get treated like… animals."

"You're right," Tohru began. Kourutsuni looked up at her. "No person deserves to be treated in such a way."

* * *

**Living Room**

Yuki, Kyo, Nozomi, Emiree, Miyoko, and Kenji were sitting patiently in the living room.

"It's been a while since Tohru went up there," Kenji said looking up the stairs.

"Yes it has, so Emiree," Nozomi said. Emiree turned to her. "That girl, is the the one named Tohru from school?"

"Yes, she is, and she knows about our secret," she replied shooting Kyo and Yuki a glance.

They continued on with their conversation, but Yuki wasn't paying attention. _This isn't right. Why does the other zodiac side have to suffer as well? Why does Akane have to be so much like Akito?_ He was screaming at himself in his mind. Clenching his fists, he continued to think.

_I can't stand waiting down here anymore, while Kourutsuni's up there._ He stood up while everyone looked at him strangely.

"Yuki, where are you going?" Kenji asked looking up at him.

"I am going to check on Miss Kirugureru," he replied making his way up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Up Stairs

Suddenly, Yuki burst through the door and ran over to Kourutsuni. He noticed her tear stained face. He put his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. "Are you all right Miss Kirugureru?"

Tohru smiled and slipped out of the room.

"Yuki?" Kourutusni asked quite shocked by his actions.

"I know how you must feel. At times I think why I'm here, and if I can ever belong or fit in with other people."

Kourutsuni began to cry even harder as she buried her face into his chest. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I know that it's hard sometimes, but you just have to keep moving on. Be confident, and you will feel better about things. You will be able to get around all the tough times in life."

Yuki pulled her closer to him and lifted her chin up. He leaned down to her; their lips were inches apart. Kourutsuni moved in and met her lips with his. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and smiled. "Thank you," was her reply.

"I love you Kourutsuni."

"I love you too, Yuki."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. Please review!**

**Kirugureru Family**

**Akane: Leader**

**Kourutsuni: rat**

**Emiree: cat**

**Chio: cow**

**Benito: Boar**

**Nozomi: dog**

**Miyoko: rabbit

* * *

**


	13. Black Meets Black

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I had severe writer's block. --**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 13: Black Meets Black

* * *

**

It was a nice sunny morning at school. There were no clouds in the radiant blue sky. All was peaceful, but not for long…

"Math is nothing but an opponent ready to challenge you, and your calculator is your only weapon!" Chio shouted in the middle of math class. She had jumped up from her seat and was holding her calculator into the air letting the screen shine from the lights.

"Chio," the teacher asked, "would you please sit down? I am trying to teach class!"

She blushed furiously and sat back down covering her face with her Algebra II book. "I'm s-sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Now, as I was saying," the teacher continued on with her lessons.

"Phew, I was afraid that was going to bring out Chio's other side," Emiree whispered to Kyo.

Kyo looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean her 'other side'?"

Emiree nodded and looked at Chio then back at Kyo. "You see, she used to have trouble controlling her temper. Eventually that anger just came out creating another side of her, a side we call 'Black Chio'."

Kyo gasped. _That's just like Haru!_

He leaned down closer to her so no one could hear their conversation. "Actually, the cow in our family has the same problem. His name is Hatsuharu, and his other side is called 'Black Haru'."

"That's bizarre…" Emiree said thinking on the matter further.

"Emiree, Kyo, would you both please stop talking. You are interrupting my teaching!" the teacher, once again, nagged them.

"You need to stop talking if you want to finish. You're taking up more of your own damn time talking to them!" Everyone turned to Chio who was standing in the middle of the classroom. She was walking forward, her fists clenched and her teeth were barred.

"Chio…" the teacher was too scared. She was backing up and fell into her chair. Suddenly the bell rang. Kourutsuni ran forward and dragged Chio out of the classroom.

"What were you thinking?" Emiree asked hitting her over the head.

"Ow," Chio said rubbing a bump on her head. "I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"You really need to work on controlling your temper," Kourutsuni said putting her hand on her forehead.

The late bell rang and all the students rushed to their classes. Then the intercom came on, and the principal's voice was heard throughout the school. "Chio Kirugureru, please come to my office immediately!"

Chio gulped while she stood up from her desk. Everyone watched her as she walked out of the classroom.

Once at the office, she knocked on the door gently. Then, she walked into the lobby. It was a small room with a sea foam green tiled floor. The walls were painted white and were decorated with pictures. There were a few ivy vines hanging from pots attached to the ceiling. The light fixture was a small chandelier which was painted brass and had many lights on each level.

She took a seat by a boy with white hair, only his hairline was _black_.

_Hmm… He has hair like mine. _Chio thought crossing her legs.

"So," she looked up at the boy who spoke, "what are you here for?"

"Well, I went off on a teacher," she chuckled while smiling.

The boy's eyes widened as he replied, "That's why I'm here too. So, what's your name? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Chio Kirugureru, and you are?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chio, I am Hatsuharu Sohma," Haru said bowing.

Chio bowed also in respect. _Wait a second, he's a Sohma. So does that mean he's a member of the zodiac?_

"Um… excuse me?" Haru looked up. "If you're a Sohma then are you a member of the Chinese zodiac?"

"Wh-what?" Haru jumped back a step.

"I know it sounds weird, but I know about the secret curse. I am friends with Yuki and Kyo."

"Oh, so that explains it. I am the cow in the zodiac," Haru replied.

"That's why your hair is black and white, haven't noticed mine have you?" Chio said smiling while pointing at her hair.

"Is yours naturally that way?" Haru asked quite astonished by it.

"Yes it is, I'm in the zodiac too, only in a different family."

His eyes widened in shock, "There's another zodiac, and another cow?" Chio nodded, then the door in front of them busted open.

"Would you both come through this door please?" the secretary asked leading them inside the office.

It was about the same as the lobby, only the pictures were diplomas from the school the principal graduated from. "You two students have both caused trouble. Jumping a teacher, you should be ashamed!" the principal slammed his fists on his desk.

"Please don't shout," Chio asked feeling her other side trying to come out.

"I can shout all I want. I run this school, and you two are trying to mess everything up!"

Suddenly Haru lost it, and Chio did as well.

"What the hell do you mean?" Haru shouted standing up from his chair.

"You have no right to bitch to us!" Chio also stood up and pulled down one of the ivy vines.

"Please, calm down," the secretary put up her hands. The principal, on the other hand, was cowering in his chair.

"Shut up! I'm sick of this damn school!" Chio and Haru both broke down the door, then the door in the lobby, and they walked out into the hall. Once there, they went back to their normal selves.

Chio began to laugh, as did Hatsuharu.

"That was really funny! I don't even remember what happened!" she was leaned over and holding her stomach.

"I guess we just lost it, so you have another side too?" Haru asked regaining his composure.

Chio nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. **A/N: There's a tear because she was laughing so hard.**

"We better get back to class," Chio noted looking at the clock.

"You're right. Well, it was very nice to meet you Chio, I hope we will see each other again," Haru said and they both walked their separate ways.

* * *

**Kirugureru Family**

**Akane: Leader**

**Kourutsuni: rat**

**Emiree: cat**

**Chio: cow**

**Benito: Boar**

**Nozomi: dog**

**Miyoko: rabbit

* * *

**


	14. Emiree is Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've just been very busy with school lately.**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 14: Emiree is Sick**

Summer was coming to an end. The warm air had become chilly and rain began to fall soaking the ground. The school day had just ended and everyone began to run home.

Tohru stopped abruptly before going into the rain. She crossed her arms in an attempt to keep warm. "Summer is gone now I guess, but that just means the leaves get to turn all different colors!" she said smiling.

Yuki turned to her smiling, but his expression changed into worry. "Oh I almost forgot we have to cover my vegetable garden from this rain."

"Oh, you're right! I'll help," she replied. _I guess we'll have to run through this without an umbrella. This morning it was so sunny and warm. _

"Miss Honda," Yuki stopped standing in the rain, "are you coming?"

Tohru blinked as her thoughts had ended and looked to Yuki. "Oh I'm sorry for making you stand in the rain! I'm coming!" she shouted running towards him. They both took off towards his secret base.

Emiree and Kourutsuni walked to the end of the steps. "We better run if we don't want to get too wet," Kourutsuni said glancing up at the gray clouds.

Emiree gave her a smug look. "We'll get soaked even if we run you damn rat!"

"Why do I even bother arguing with you?" Kourutsuni sighed and put her hand over her forehead.

"I bet I can beat you to the house," Emiree said smirking.

Kourutsuni just said, "Fine."

They took off. The rain was hitting them like needles from how fast they were running.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Emiree shouted gaining speed.

Kourutsuni sighed and tripped her. "See how everything you say is wrong?"

Emiree jumped to her feet and yelled, "You damn rat!"

After about ten minutes of running in the rain, they arrived at Nozomi's house. Both of them almost collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"I won!" Emiree shouted.

"Actually," Nozomi started, "I remember Kourutsuni opening the door first."

Emiree punched down the door in frustration, but just as she did that, lightning struck in the backround.

_Achoo!_ Emiree sneezed holding her hand over her nose.

Nozomi turned around and said, "I think you may have a cold from that run in with the rain."

Her face was flushed and pale. "I don't," _achoo! _"get sick."

Kenji walked in at this moment. He was soaking wet from running in the rain as well. "Did I just hear someone sneeze?" he asked.

"Yes, Emiree's sick," Kourutsuni stated.

"I am not!" she shouted moving in for a punch. Kourutsuni just pushed her away.

"Oh yes you are, I better call Rumiko," Nozomi said walking to the phone.

Kenji looked puzzled. "Who's Rumiko?"

Kourutsuni turned to him and said, "She's the family doctor."

_Maybe she's a member of the zodiac._ Kenji thought.

Nozomi came back from the phone. "She'll be right over, and Emiree, you need to go to bed."

She turned and shouted, "I'm not tired."

Kourutsuni hit her in the back of the head and drug her upstairs. Going up the stairs though you heard, _Thump, thump, thump, _for every step.

Nozomi shook her head. "My, my, they can never seem to get along."

Kenji looked at her strangely, "Is it because of the story, how the rat tricked the cat?"

She nodded. I'm going back to my work room.

"Okay," Kenji said, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

There was a tall girl standing there. Her hair was black and went just passed her shoulders. Her eyes were gray in color. She wore black pants, a white dress shirt, and a white lab coat. Also, there was a stethoscope around her neck.

"You must be Rumiko, I am Kenji, it's pleased to meet you." He bowed in respect as did Rumiko.

"Where is Emiree?" she asked looking around.

"Oh, she's upstairs, I'll show you."

Once upstairs, Rumiko took Emiree's temperature. "Yes, you are definitely sick. 101.5."

"I don't get sick," she replied crossing her arms.

Rumiko just sighed and took out a needle. Emiree looked shocked and asked, "W-what are you going to do with that?"

"I'm giving you a shot, what does it look like?"

"I'm not taking no damn shot!" She tried her best to resist, but Rumiko gave her the shot.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Be quiet and stop acting like a child," Rumiko said sternly.

She put the shot away into a bag and took out some leeks. "Now, get someone to stew these for you."

"I don't eat leeks," Emiree shouted.

Rumiko only shook her head and forced them into her mouth. "Now you eat them."

She began to walk downstairs and handed Kenji some leftover leeks. "Stew these for Emiree, they will make her feel better quicker."

"Thank you," Kenji said, but as he was walking to get them he tripped and fell onto Rumiko. _POOF!_

"I am so sorry!" He looked down and there was a little seahorse lying on the ground. "Wait, you need water!"

Nozomi looked out the door and saw Kenji running into the bathroom. "So I see you've met Rumiko," she laughed.

The little seahorse poked its head out of the water. "Shut up Nozomi, it's not funny!"

_POOF!_

Kenji frantically turned around.

Later, Rumiko said her goodbyes and left. Meanwhile, upstairs.

"I don't eat leeks!" Emiree shouted.

"But Rumiko said you have to eat these so you will feel better. Now eat them," Kenji was trying his hardest to get her to eat them.

"No!" Emiree jumped out the window and ran into the woods.

"Oh well, I will give these to her later."

**Kirugureru Family**

**Akane: Leader**

**Kourutsuni: rat**

**Emiree: cat**

**Chio: cow**

**Benito: Boar**

**Nozomi: dog**

**Miyoko: rabbit**

**Rumiko: dragon**

Next chapter: Akito calls a special meeting with Tohru, but about what? Chapter 15: Tohru's Jealousy


	15. Tohru's Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fan fiction.**

**Author's Notes: I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to write another chapter. Please forgive me. (**

**Common Bonds**

**Author: Emilee1**

**Chapter 15: Tohru's Jealousy

* * *

**

Tohru stepped out the door and held her hand onto the frame. There were different colored leaves on all of the trees; many were falling onto the ground. Tohru sighed. "What a gorgeous day."

"Tohru!" Shigure called from the back room. She turned and walked that way.

"Yes?"

Shigure leaned back in his chair and stated, "Akito just called. He wants you to come to the main house and meet with him."

"What does he need to see me for?" she asked.

Shigure moved his hand up and down. "I'm sure it's nothing. You never know with Akito."

Still Tohru was puzzled. Akito… the one who hurt Hatori's eye… the one who hurt Yuki… and the one who hurt Kisa and Hiro. Why does he want to see me?

She stepped out and began her walk to the Sohma house. Once she arrived there, she was greeted by Momiji. "Tohru!" he called to her.

"Hi, Momiji," Tohru said smiling. "What are you doing out here? Isn't it a little chilly?"

"No this is ideal playing weather!" he shouted happily. "Do you want to play?" He gave her little bunny rabbit eyes.

"I can't. I have to go see Akito," she stated.

Momiji was taken aback. "Akito, why does he want to see you?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

Tohru shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm soon to find out."

"Promise you'll be careful? Okay?" Momiji asked.

She smiled and replied, "I promise. Don't you worry."

She walked into the main courtyard and tried to find Akito's house. All of the houses looked the exact same. _I don't know whether to knock on doors or just wait until someone comes._ She sighed and walked up to a door that said main house on it. _Maybe this is it._

She knocked on the door and Hatori opened it. "Akito is expecting you. He's in the back room on the left."

Tohru nodded and walked that way also knocking on that door.

She heard a shallow voice coming from inside. "Come in," it said.

Slowly, she stepped inside and shut the door. "You wanted to see me?"

Akito took a step forward and said, "Tell me, do you not feel hatred toward Kourutsuni?"

_Kourutsuni, why would I hate her?_

Tohru looked to him and replied, "No."

"Not even the slightest bit?" Akito asked. Tohru shook her head.

"I know you love Yuki, but he loves Kourutsuni not you. Kyo too, he loves Emiree." Akito smirked. _All people have emotions. Not even this girl can get rid of them. _

_Why is Akito telling me all this? I don't love Yuki. _Then it hit her. _Well he is very kind to me and sweet. I-I do love him don't I? Why has it taken me this long to realize this? Why haven't I thought of it before? _

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Akito smirked once again. "Because you will get hurt if you stay there. I want you to leave that house. Leave it or Yuki and Kyo will be the ones that get hurt, and all of your other zodiac friends!"

Tohru ran out the door crying. Tears were streaming down her face and falling onto the ground. _I don't want to leave that house. Not again. I do love Yuki, but he doesn't love me. There's nothing left for me at that house.

* * *

_

**Shigure's House**

Yuki and Kyo walked in the door. "Shigure!" Yuki called.

"I'm back here!" he shouted back. They walked into the room where Shigure was reading a newspaper.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked looking down the hallway.

Shigure lowered his glasses and said, "Akito requested a meeting with her today. She left about an hour ago."

Yuki's eyes shot open and he ran out of the house. Later he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw her leaning against a tree crying.

"Miss Honda!" he called running her way.

She looked at him; her eyes were puffy and red from her tears. "Stay away!" she shouted to him.

"What did Akito do?" he asked while he became angered.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted again anger in her eyes.

Yuki took a step closer to her. "What's wrong? Please let me help."

She looked at him sorrow returning to her. "I can't stay here. I realized something at the main house, something that I've never thought of before. I-I love you Yuki, but why should you care. You love Kourutsuni, and I don't have the right to step in. That's why I have to leave."

Yuki was shocked. _So all this time, she has felt sorrow. _He got on his knees in front of her. He pulled her closer, not hugging her. "I do feel the same way. I love you too, Tohru." He kissed her. It was a passionate and romantic kiss. All of her worries seemed to disappear, but she had forgotten what Akito said earlier.

* * *

**Kirugureru Family**

**Akane: Leader**

**Kourutsuni: rat**

**Emiree: cat**

**Chio: cow**

**Benito: Boar**

**Nozomi: dog**

**Miyoko: rabbit**

**Rumiko: dragon

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: **Akito hears of what happened after Tohru left the main house. He becomes furious and does something drastic, but what could that something be? Don't miss chapter 16: Akito's Plan.


End file.
